Aishiteru, BAKA !
by moon55555
Summary: C'est l'histoire du jeune fille, Mia Asakura, qui ne jure que par les combats sanglants et à qui le fait de risquer sa vie procure un véritable sentiment de plénitude, qui décide de passer l'examen de Hunter pour pouvoir se mesurer à des adversaires puissants et pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie, sans savoir que tous cela changera à jamais sa vie...
1. Examen de Hunter x et x Nouveaux amis

**COUCOU **! C'est ma première fic de Hunter x Hunter ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs ! Surtout si vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des critiques, JE SUIS TOUTE OUI !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

De redoutables monstres….…Des créatures exotiques…...De nombreuses richesses…..Des trésors cachés…..Des terres maudites….Des paysages inexplorés….

Le mot « inconnu » tient de la magie.

Et quelques personnes incroyables sont attirées par cette magie.

Ces personnes sont connues sous le nom de…. Hunters !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**__**:**_

EXAMEN DE HUNTER** x **ET **X **Nouveaux amis

« Tch » dis-je en frappant dans une pierre en bougonnant.

« Que des faibles ! Pas un seul candidat assez intéressant ! » Me dis-je en passant en revue rapidement les candidats autour de moi. « Et ça se dit vouloir devenir Hunter ! Tous des minables ! Ils ne valent même pas la peine que je me batte contre eux !»

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que je venais d'arriver par l'ascenseur dans les souterrains ou allait se dérouler l'examen de Hunter. D'après la difficulté de l'examen, je me serai quand même attendu à un niveau assez élevé de la part des candidats, mais rien ! Aucun d'eux ne dégageait une aura assez puissante ! En d'autres mots : QUE DES FAIBLES ! Dire que je me faisais une joie de venir ici pour affronter des adversaires puissants. C'était à se demander pourquoi je m'étais si durement entrainée durant ces longues années, espérant rencontrer des adversaires puissants lors de cet examen !

J'allais me résigner et chercher un endroit tranquille ou m'asseoir quand je senti une aura meurtrière pas très loin de moi.

Je me retournai vivement et cherchai l'origine de cet aura, la trouvant rapidement : C'était cet homme !

J'esquissai un sourire et le regardai d'un peu plus près. C'était un jeune homme roux assez grand et habillé en Joker. Malgré le fait qu'il essayait de masquer son aura, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas dissimuler complètement ses envies de meurtre.

Même si les autres candidats n'étaient pas capables de percevoir les auras, ils étaient malgré tout capable de sentir le danger que représentait cet homme et prenaient leur distances avec lui, en l'évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Tout à fait typique de l'instinct d'une proie fasse à un prédateur dangereux.

Ce « Joker » portait le numéro « 44 » …je tacherai de m'en souvenir et de garder un œil sur lui …..il me paraissait assez intéressant.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, le numéro « 44 » se retourna immédiatement vers moi, me détailla de haut en bas, puis se lécha avidement les lèvres et esquissa un sourire à vous en donnant des frissons.

Je reculai de quelques pas, à la fois écœurée et dégoutée…me retournai vivement et m'enfuis de l'autre côté de la salle…..changement de plan …..il valait mieux rester le plus loin possible de ce pervers ….

Soudain je perçu une autre aura puissante, et , en quelque sorte semblable à celle du numéro « 44 » .

A mon grand étonnement, celle-ci provenait d'un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans , au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'argent ! Un bref coup d'œil à sa plaque m'indiqua qu'il portait le numéro « 99 ».

Celui-ci dissimulait un peu moins bien son aura , mais il ne dégageait aucune envie meurtrière . Au contraire, il se contentait juste de jouer, d'un air détaché, avec son squatte-board , ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres candidats . Pourtant, mon instinct me dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gamin ordinaire …je ne saurai pas très bien l'expliquer mais …le simple fait qu'il ait une aura similaire au numéro « 44 » faisait de lui, à mes yeux, un adversaire dangereux …..

J'esquissai un sourire encore plus large que le premier. Décidément, je ne regrettais pas d'être venue, je n'allais pas être déçu du voyage …..

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis sur un groupe de trois nouveaux arrivants.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tendit que tous les candidats les regardaient d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'ils étaient jeunes …..enfin , peut-être pas pour le grand en costume cravate qui donnait l'impression d'un vieil homme tout droit sorti de son boulot . L'un deux avait environ deux ou trois ans de plus que moi et avait des cheveux mi-long blonds et des yeux couleurs saphirs . Il ressemblait beaucoup à une fille , mais un bref coup d'œil à sa poitrine me fit changer d'avis …..non…c'était décidément un garçon…

Le dernier d'entre eux n'était qu'un gamin aux cheveux vert d'environ le même âge que le numéro « 99 ».

Je le détailla du regard et remarqua qu'il n'avait pour arme qu'une cane à pêche.

Ce détail m'intrigua…Comment pouvait-on se battre avec une cane à pêche. C'était un Examen de Hunter ici ! Pas un concours de pêche !

Décidément, ce gamin là m'intriguait vraiment. Il fallait que j'en sache plus ….

« Il y'a une étrange atmosphère ici. » dit à voix basse l'homme en costume cravate .

« Ils sont clairement différents des candidats que nous avons vu au port et dans la cité. Chacun est spécialisé dans une discipline…. » dit à son tour le blondinet.

Le gamin s'avança de quelques pas vers les autres candidats.

« Heu excusez-moi…. » dit-il .

Tous l'ignorèrent et se détournèrent de lui .

« Ils sont vraiment tendus … » ajouta-t-il .

« N'est ce pas ?... »

Je m'étais avancée vers eux et venait de parler au gamin à la cane à pêche. Il avait l'air surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole après qu'on vienne juste de l'ignorer.

« Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs, mais n'y fait pas trop attention. Je viens juste d'arriver, quelques minutes avant vous, et ils m'ont réservés le même accueil. »

« H-hum… » dit-il en hochant de la tête .

« Moi c'est Mia …..Mia Asakura et comme tu peux le voir sur cette plaque je porte le numéro « 402 », ravie de vous rencontrer » leur dis-je en leur souriant amicalement.

« Salut Mia , moi c'est Gon » répondit-il.

« Je m'appelle Kurapika , et cet abruti là, avide d'argent, c'est Léorio » dit le blondinet .

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! » cria l'intéressé.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti avide d'argent » répondit calmement le garçon. « Est-ce assez clair pour toi ? ».

« GRRRR Mais c'est qu'il me cherche le morveux ! »

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, je m'approchai de Gon et lui glissait discrètement à l'oreille : « Dis Gon …ils sont toujours…..comme ça ? »

Gon soupira et acquiesça doucement de la tête.

Puis semblant se désintéresser de la querelle il me regarda et dit :« C'est la première fois qu'on participe à cet Examen et on ne sait pas trop comment les épreuves se déroulent. Mais qu'est ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant ? »

« Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois que j'y participe, donc je n'en sait pas plus que vous à ce sujet. »

Kurapika et Léorio en avaient apparemment fini avec leur dispute et écoutaient attentivement ce que je disais à Gon. Soudain je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange.

« Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas eu vos numéros ? »

« Ah tien c'est vrai ça ! Tous les autres en ont ! Ou est ce qu'on peut les avoir ? »

« Venez je vais vous montrer le responsable de l'association de Hunters, il vous donnera les vôtres »

Je passai un bref coup d'œil à travers la salle remplie de candidats et repéra tous de suite le petit bonhomme vert habillé en costume et qui donnait des numéros par ci pas là à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Tiens , il est là bas ! Ne bougez pas , je vais le chercher. »

Et je parti à la rencontre du responsable , laissant mes trois nouveaux compagnons seuls.

_**P .O .V normal**_

« Elle est plutôt sympa , vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit Gon avec un sourire aux lèvres « Elle est même parti chercher le responsable pour nous ».

« Elle est surtout très mignonne ! »renchérit Léorio avec un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me dégoute » ajouta Kurapika en jetant un regard malsain à Léorio « Tu n'as pas honte à ton âge ? »

« GRRR Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Et puis ne me dit pas qu'une aussi jolie fille ne t'intéresse pas ! En fait , je parie qu'elle te plait et que tu n'ose pas l'avouer , vu comment tu la regardais tout à l'heure !»

Les joues de Kurapika virèrent immédiatement ou rouge pivoine. Il avait été pris sur le fait en train de la regarder discrètement tout à l'heure ! Certes la jeune fille était d'une beauté époustouflante avec ses longs cheveux vert qui lui retombaient délicatement jusqu'aux hanches, ses longues jambes fines que laissait entrevoir son short, ses yeux d'un beau bleu marine qui vous faisaient chavirer d'un seul regard, sa peau d'une blancheur presque translucide. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment divine…..

Kurapika arrêta soudain le flot de ses pensées en voyant que Léorio le regardait d'un air triomphant et il se donna une gifle mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas venu ici pour ça, voyons !

« Qu...quoi ? J…je te signale qu'on est ici pour passer un examen, et pas pour flirter Léorio ! »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Gooon ! Kuraapika ! Léoorio ! »

La jeune fille en question leur faisait des signes de la main et revenait dans leur direction avec un bonhomme tout vert d'assez petite taille, qui semblait être le responsable de l'association des Hunters.

Ce dernier leur donna leurs numéros respectifs : le « 403 » pour Léorio, le « 404 » pour Kurapika et le « 405 » pour Gon.

_**P .O .V Mia**_

Je venais juste de revenir avec le responsable quand je remarquai l'air bougon de Kurapika et de Léorio. Ils venaient surement de se disputer…encore….. Ces deux là étaient vraiment comme chien et chat …pauvre Gon….

Chacun reçut son numéro et le responsable s'en alla vaquer à ses fonctions.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant ….Yo ! » dit une voix du haut d'un gros tuyau.

Un homme assez corpulent y était perché et nous regardait avec intérêt, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, aux lèvres.

Cet homme ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« Tu peux deviner que nous sommes nouveaux ? » demanda Gon intrigué.

« Plus ou moins »

L'homme sauta du haut du tuyau et atterrit en bas , près de nous. Il portait une plaque avec inscrit le numéro « 16 ».

« Après tout, c'est la trente-cinquième fois que je repasse l'examen »

« TRENTE-CINQUIEME FOIS ? »s'écrièrent Gon et Léorio à l'unisson.

« Eh bien vous pouvez dire que je suis un vétéran de l'examen. » dit-il , toujours en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de se vanter comme ça »chuchota Léorio.

« En effet » agréa Kurapika.

« Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas » dit le numéro « 16 » en s'adressant à Gon.

« Merci »

« Je m'appelle Tompa »

Il tendit sa main à Gon.

« Et moi Gon », lui serrant la main « Et se sont Mia, Kurapika et Léorio. Hé, y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui ont passés beaucoup de fois l'examen comme toi ? »

Tompa commença a faire une liste de candidats , qui selon lui , avaient passés plusieurs fois l'examen. Parmi eux , le numéro « 255 » , Todo le lutteur , le numéro «103 », Barbon le charmeur de serpents, le numéro « 191 » , Bodoro le maître du Kung-fu, les trois frères Amori, Imori et Umori et enfin le numéro « 384 » , Gereta le chasseur.

Soudain je me désintéressai de la conversation et vis un candidat, à la cape imposante, bousculer le numéro « 44 » que j'avais remarquée tout à l'heure, sans s'excuser.

Mon instinct me dit qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur…..

Ce fut très bref…..et on entendit bientôt un cri de douleur retentir à travers la salle. Les bras du candidat à la cape se mirent à se transformer en pétales de fleur rouges sang et à disparaitre petit à petit…..sous les cris d'agonie de ce dernier…

« Oh comme c'est bizarre…ses bras semblent se transformer en pétales de fleur. Il n'y a pas de fumée ni de miroirs ici…Fais attention…Quand tu bouscule quelqu'un, tu devrais vraiment t'excuser…. » dit le « Joker » d'un air malsain.

Un frisson glacial parcourut la salle….

« Ce psychopathe est de retour …. » chuchota Tompa.

« De retour ? » demanda Gon.

« Cela veut dire qu'il a passé l'examen l'année dernière ? »renchéri Kurapika.

« Numéro « 44 » , Hisoka , le magicien. L'an dernier , il était prêt à passer le test, jusqu'à qu'il tue un examinateur qu'il n'aimait pas. » répondit Tompa d'un air lugubre.

« E…Et ils l'autorisent à repasser l'examen cette année ? »s'exclama Léorio, offusqué.

« Bien sûr…tous les ans les examinateurs et le test changent, et ce sont les examinateurs qui choisissent le nouveau test. Même le diable en personne pourrait passer le test si l'examinateur est d'accord. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'examen d'entrée des Hunters. De toute façon, personne ne l'aime. Vous devriez aussi rester loin de lui.»

« Il a l'air dangereux ça c'est sûr… » dit Léorio à voix basse.

Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation …..Ce « Hisoka » dépassait décidément toutes mes espérances…Utiliser son nen de cette façon et dans un moment pareil !Il l'avait d'ailleurs utilisé si rapidement qu'il m'avait fallut quelques secondes avant de tous comprendre….

Naturellement personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son tour de passe-passe. Mais mon Gyo m'avait permis de le percer à jour : Il avait en faite déployé son nen en fins fils élastiques pour coller sur les bras de l'homme, deux morceaux de tissus auxquels il avait insufflé du nen pour qu'ils changent d'apparence et les cachent complètement de notre vue, puis il lui avait juste fallut coller d'autres fils de nen à des pétales de fleurs, dans sa poche, et les envoyer sur les bras du pauvre candidat. Ainsi ses membres semblaient avoir disparus sous une pluie de pétales de fleurs.

Enfin, il avait finit le travail en lui envoyant discrètement, pendant que notre attention était focalisée sur ses bras, une carte en plein cœur qui fit s'écrouler le candidat

Très astucieux… C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un utiliser son nen de cette façon….

J'esquissai un sourire. Il me tardait vraiment de me mesurer à lui…mais patience…..la première épreuve n'avait même pas encore commencée…..

_**FIN du chapitre 1**_


	2. Jus de fruit x Première épreuve x Killua

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! **Je l'ai fait un tout petit peu plus long que le premier ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires !

* * *

_**RUBRIQUE REMERCIEMENTS :**_

Je remercie les personnes suivantes de m'avoir posté un commentaire sur les précédents chapitres de ma fic :

_**Petite Lectrice **_le 24/07/12 (merci beaucoup pour tes conseils !)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

De redoutables monstres….…Des créatures exotiques…...De nombreuses richesses…..Des trésors cachés…..Des terres maudites…des paysages inexplorés….

Le mot « inconnu » tient de la magie.

Et quelques personnes incroyables sont attirées par cette magie.

Ces personnes sont connues sous le nom de…. Hunters !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**__**:**_

Jus de fruit** x **Première épreuve **X **Killua

« OH, c'est vrai…. Un petit quelque chose pour marquer notre amitié. Ça vous dit ?» _Tompa s'exclama avant de fouiller furtivement dans son sac à bandoulière et d'en sortir des canettes de jus de fruits._

« Oh, c'est gentil ! » _répondit Léorio avant d'en prendre une. _« Ça tombe bien, j'avais soif …»

« Arigatou » _dit Gon tout en recevant la sienne._

« Domo » remercia _à son tour Kurapika, quand Tompa lui tendit la sienne._

Quand à moi, je déclinai poliment l'offre tout en jetant un regard méfiant à Tompa.

Malgré son sourire amical, ses petits yeux sournois ne me disaient vraiment rien de bon et je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

Tompa insista pour que j'en prenne, mais, je lui répondis que je n'aimais tout simplement pas le jus d'orange. Ce qui était évidemment un mensonge.

Le simple fait qu'il insiste autant m'avait apporté la certitude qu'il complotait quelque chose…..

« Bon, alors levons nos cannettes et souhaitons nous bonne chance pour l'examen, KANPAI ! »

Tous les quatre levèrent leurs verres, tandis que je regardais Tompa, sceptique, et prête à l'assommer si jamais il tentait le moindre geste douteux envers Gon et les autres.

Soudain je vis Tompa esquisser un sourire malsain tout en regardant les autres amener leurs cannettes à leurs bouches, et une pensée fulgurante me traversa l'esprit tandis que je me précipitais vers eux pour les empêcher de boire le jus qui était surement empoisonné….Mais trop tard, Gon en avait déjà bus….

A mon grand étonnement, et celui de Tompa, Gon recracha presque instantanément le contenu de la cannette qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

« Tompa-san, ce jus a dû expirer…..il a un gout bizarre…. » _Mentionna Gon._

Aussitôt, Léorio recracha a son tour son us d'orange.

« SÉRIEUX ? C'est pas passé loin, dis donc ! » _S'écria Léorio._

Je soupirai d'aise…ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin…..Mais quand même, c'était un sacré gamin, ce Gon…..détecter presque tous de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce jus de fruit…

« H…Hein ? C'est étrange…. »_Décréta nerveusement Tompa_ « Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces jus de fruit avaient expirés ! »

« C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser » _le rassura Gon_ « Est-ce que ton estomac va bien ? »

« O…Oui…Je n'ai rien. »

« J'ai gouté plein d'échantillons de plantes et d'herbes de montagne. »_lui souria-t-il_ «Alors je peux facilement dire quand quelque chose à mauvais goûts »

« V…Vraiment ? »_Répondit un Tompa qui suait maintenant à grosse goutes_« C'est impressionnant. »

« Excusez-moi, à nouveau » _renchérit le vieil homme_ « Je vous verrai plus tard alors » _dit il avant de s'en aller vers le fond de la salle._

« Quel vieil homme bavard…. » _Chuchota Léorio, encore de mauvaise humeur après avoir faillit boire un jus de fruit soi-disant périmé._

Je suivis des yeux le numéro « 16 » traverser la salle en rageant que son plan n'est pas marché à cause d'un simple gamin de 12 ans.

Ce dernier se fit soudain interpellé par un autre gamin aux cheveux blancs, un squatte-board sous le bras, que je reconnus comme étant le numéro « 99 ».

D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas bien entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais je vis distinctement le vieil homme donner 3 cannettes de jus de fruit au garçon qui les but, toutes les trois d'une traite en restant totalement impassible au regard soucieux que lui lançait Tompa !

Je pouffais discrètement de rire à la tête que faisait le numéro « 16 » qui n'y comprenait apparemment rien du tout.

Il était évidant que si, le jeune garçon avait pu boire autant de jus de fruit, c'est que les poisons et autres drogues n'avaient visiblement aucun effet sur son organisme…..

C'était quand même un sacré phénomène, ce numéro « 99 »…

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par un son de cloche, résonnant dans toute la salle.

Soudain le mur du fond commença à remonter et un passage s'ouvrit devant nous, laissant place à un homme en costume et aux cheveux violets.

Le plus étonnants avec cet homme, est qu'il ne possédait pas bouche. Et s'il en possédait une, elle devait être vraiment bien cachée, car seule une moustache à la «Capitaine Crochet » était visible au dessus de son menton.

« Je m'excuse pour l'attente » _dit le nouveau venu_ « Le délai d'inscription pour être candidat est maintenant écoulé. L'examen de Hunter va bientôt commencer !»

Des murmures d'excitations parcoururent la salle.

« Un dernier conseil. Si vous êtes limités en chance et en moyen, vous pourriez très bien finir avec de sérieuses blessures ou même mourir. »

Un frisson d'appréhension se fit sentir chez les candidats.

« Ceux qui acceptent ces risques, veuillez me suivre. Sinon, veuillez sortir par l'ascenseur derrière vous. »

Toute la salle se plongea dans le silence le plus total et aucun candidat ne prit la porte de sortie.

« Très bien, il y a 404 candidats qui participent à la première épreuve. » _annonça-il puis il se retourna et commença à marcher à grandes enjambées vers le fond du tunnel._

Tous les candidats commencèrent alors à le suivre, accélérant de plus en plus la cadence.

« Q…Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » _s'exclama Léorio._

« Les personnes qui sont devant commencent à courir » _m'exclamai-je._

« Il a prit de la vitesse » _remarqua Kurapika en désignant l'homme sans bouche._

« J'ai oublié de me présenter » _rajouta l'homme à haute voix pour que tous le monde puisse l'entendre _ « Je m'appelle Satotsuto, et je suis l'examinateur de la première Epreuve. Je dois vous emmener jusqu'au lieu de la deuxième Épreuve.»

« Deuxième Epreuve ? »_S'étonna un candidat au crane rasé et aux épaulettes arrondies, portant le numéro 294_ « Qu'en est-il de la première ? »

« La première Epreuve a dors-et-déjà commencée. » _répondit l'examinateur_. « Vous devez me suivre jusqu'à la deuxième Epreuve. C'est en quoi consiste la première Epreuve de l'examen. »

« Vous suivre ? C'est tout ? » _S'enquit le numéro 294_.

« Oui. Je ne peux pourtant pas vous dire ou et quand vous arriverez. Vous avez juste à me suivre. »

« Je vois ce que c'est … » _dit Kurapika_.

« Ce test est vraiment bizarre » _rajouta Gon._

« Je crois que c'est un test d'endurance. C'est parfais pour moi ! Je resterai derrière lui et le suivrais même jusqu'en enfer !» _s'enthousiasma Léorio._

« Ne sois pas aussi confiant, Léorio » _lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard en coin tous en continuant à courir_« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple course d'endurance. En fait je pense que tous ceci a aussi pour but de tester notre force mentale. »

Kurapika approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je comprends pas, c'est juste une simple course non ? » _Demanda Léorio, un peu surpris._

« Le stress de ne pas savoir combien de temps nous allons courir est un facteur décisif dans cette première épreuve. Seul ceux qui réussiront à garder leur calme auront une chance de passer l'épreuve. »_Expliqua Kurapika d'un air détaché._

Je tournai la tête en direction de Kurapika et lui lançai un regard étonné. On aurait presque dit qu'il venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Ce dernier senti qu'on l'observait et se retourna vivement dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne détourne brutalement les yeux. Un peu ébranlée, je remarquai soudain ses joues s'empourprer petit à petit pendant que je continuais à le regardais, dubitative.

Allons bon ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir de la fièvre !

Inquiète, je m'approchais de lui.

« Dis, tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirais…que tu es… fiévreux »_lui demandais-je en inclinant ma tête pour mieux voir son visage._

« N-N-Non c-c'est b-bon….j-je v-vais bien… m-merci de t'inquiéter »_me répondit-il, mais je voyais toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas._

« Ce n'est pas une fièvre qu'il a, c'est une maladie que tu attrape le jour ou tu t'y attends le moins, qui te fais devenir idiot et maladroit et qui fais battre la chamade à ton cœur ! » _dit Léorio avec un sourire sournois en direction de Kurapika qui lui lança un regard assassin._

« Et c'est grave ? Il va mourir ?» _criai-je en même temps que Gon_.

Léorio nous regarda un moment puis se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Kurapika, pour sa part mitraillait Léorio du regard.

« Ne faites pas attention à ce que cet abruti peut bien raconter ! » _nous dit Kurapika, tous en jetant de nouveau un regard noir à Léorio, qui n'arrivait plus à arrêter son fout rire._ « Il ne fait que raconter des bêtises plus grosses que lui ! »

« Naanda, tu nous as fait peur Léorio »_soupira Gon_.

Les heures défilaient et nous avions déjà parcourue environ plus de trente kilomètres et devant nous, Léorio commençait déjà à suer à grosses gouttes.

Je discutais tranquillement avec Gon de la vie qu'il avait mené durant son enfance dans les montagnes de son île. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui. C'était quelqu'un avec qui il était vraiment très facile de discuter.

Gon m'apprit que malgré le fait que les forêts pouvaient paraître hostiles et inhospitalières, elles recélaient néanmoins beaucoup de nourriture et de plantes comestibles, si l'on savait chercher aux bons endroits. Je fus surprise quand il me parla d'un ours qu'il avait adopté après la perte de sa mère et avec lequel il allait jouer presque tous les jours. Au départ bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile, et le jeune ours se méfiait beaucoup de Gon, qu'il prenait pour un ennemi, mais au fur et à mesure, il avait su s'habituer à sa présence.

Tandis que nous discutions, je vis soudain une chevelure argentée nous dépasser à vive allure en squatte-board, et passer devant Léorio.

Je la reconnu comme étant le numéro « 99 ».

« Hé attend Gamin ! »_s'écria Léorio à l'adresse de celui-ci_.

« Hmm ? » _s'étonna le gamin_.

« Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers l'examen de Hunter ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _demanda le garçon._

« Pourquoi es-tu en train d'utiliser un squatte-board ? »_S'exclama Léorio _« C'est de la triche ! »

« Pourquoi ? » _demanda innocemment le plus jeune._

« Et tu demandes pourquoi ! C'est un test d'endurance ! » _Gueula presque le plus vieux_.

« Non.» _dit Gon prenant la défense du numéro 99_.

« C'est vrai, Léorio, laisse le faire ce qu'il veut. Il en a le droit. » _Dis-je à mon tour pour aider le garçon aux cheveux d'argent._

« Gon ! Mia ! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! » _Se retourna notre camarade. _

« Ben oui, l'examinateur nous a juste dit de le suivre et il n'a pas précisé comment, n'est ce pas Mia ? »

« Hnn » _acquiesçai-je._

« Mais de quel côté êtes-vous tous les deux ? Hein ?» _S'offusqua Léorio._

Le garçon au numéro « 99 » nous regarda longuement Gon et moi, puis laissa son squatte-board perdre de la vitesse, et arriva bientôt à notre hauteur, ignorant complètement Léorio.

« Dites, vous avez quel âge tous les deux » _nous demanda t-il._

« J'ai 12 ans » _répondit Gon._

« Et moi 14 » _dis-je à mon tour_.

« Hmm » dit-il avant de s'arrêter et de faire voler son squatte-board avant de le rattraper au vol et de le glisser sous son bras.

Gon et moi étions impressionnés par son adresse.

Il se rangea ensuite à nos côtés et se mit à courir avec nous.

« Je pense que je vais courir finalement » _dit-il d'un air complètement détaché_.

« WOW » _s'exclama Gon_ « C'était trop cool ce que tu viens de faire »

« Pas mal du tout ! » _admis-je._

« Je m'appelle Killua »

« Moi c'est Gon »

« Et moi Mia »

Tandis que nous continuions à courir, je m'approchai un peu de Killua et lui glissai à l'oreille : « Né, les poisons n'ont pas d'effets sur toi, n'est ce pas ? »

Surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire, Killua se retourna vers moi et me regarda se demandant surement comment j'avais bien pu deviner.

Je le fixai longuement puis pouffai de rire. Ce qui bien sûr ne fit que le déstabiliser encore plus. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, son expression était vraiment hilarante.

« Désolé…désolé... » _dis-je en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil_ « Tu dois surement te demander comment je le sais, non ? En fait je t'ai vu tous à l'heure boire 3 cannettes du jus d'orange empoisonnées de Tompa sans subir le moindre dommage. La tête que faisait Tompa ! C'était à mourir de rire ! On aurait dit qu'il allait faire une syncope ! »_Continuai-je en lui souriant_.

« Ah…c'était donc pour ça….. » _dit-il, rassuré._

J'esquissai un sourire sournois et approchai mon visage encore plus de celui de Killua.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais lu dans tes pensées c'est ça ? »_le taquinai-je_ « Avoue que ça t'a tout de même foutu les pétoches ! Tu aurais dut voir ta tête ! »

Les joues de Killua se teintèrent légèrement de pourpre.

« Mais pas du tout ! Moi avoir peur ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ? » _S'écria Killua._

C'était décidément très amusant de le taquiner.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête, je blaguais voyons ! »_lui dis-je en lui souriant et en lui tapotant la tête de la main ce qui l'agaça encore plus. _

Bizarrement, ses joues s'étaient empourprées encore plus à mon geste.

« Surement devait-il rougir de honte de s'être fait avoir » _assumai-je._

Gon et moi continuèrent à faire plus ample connaissance avec Killua.

Lui aussi passait l'examen de Hunter pour la première fois et ne savait pas combien de temps durerait la première épreuve, ni combien il y en aurait.

Les minutes passèrent et les kilomètres défilaient tandis que de plus en plus de candidats abandonnaient l'examen, épuisés.

A un moment, pourtant, je sentis que la distance entre Léorio et nous se creusait de plus en plus. Un bref coup d'œil me fit comprendre qu'il était à bout de forces.

« Gon…. »_Interpelai-je mon ami._

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et je lui désignais, d'un mouvement de tête, Léorio.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté et avait laissé tombé sa valise, exténué et haletant, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, tous les trois, et attendîmes jusqu'à que Léorio, nous voyant, se mette en colère et pique un sprinte, nous dépassant à la vitesse de l'éclair, criant qu'il deviendrait Hunter coûte que coûte.

Gon souria tandis que Killua regardait Léorio, incrédule.

«Mattaku…..ce Léorio » _soupirai-je_.

Mais j'étais quand même contente qu'il n'est pas abandonné et qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté là.

Gon lança sa canne à pêche et attrapa l'attaché-case de Léorio pour enfin l'amener vers lui.

C'était maintenant au tour de Killua et à mon tour d'être surpris par les prouesses de Gon.

« KAKO_ï ! » s'exclama Killua.__ « Laisse moi l'essayer plus tard »_

_« Si tu me laisse utiliser ton squatte-board, d'accord ? » répondit Gon tandis que nous reprîmes notre route au pas de course pour rattraper les autres qui commençaient déjà à s'éloigner._

_**FIN chapitre 2**  
_


	3. Colère x Vent violent x Hisoka

**Je suis désolée** de ne pas avoir postée plus tôt, et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais j'avais une bonne raison et la voici :

Mon oncle était gravement malade et il y'a 3 jours je suis allée le voir et passer un peu de temps avec mon cousin. Peut-être étais-ce un coup du sort mais peu de temps après l'avoir vu, ma tante nous rappela en nous demandant de venir d'urgence le voir. Nous voulions l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais il refusa catégoriquement et nous dit qu'il préférait de loin mourir chez lui que dans un hôpital qu'il ne connaissait pas….. Quelques heures plus tard, il mourut et je restai pendant 2 jours chez mon cousin pour lui tenir compagnie ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ne soit pas tous seul…

Je suis désolé de vous raconter ma vie, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez bien les raisons de mon retard.

Pour la peine, ce chapitre est deux fois plus gros que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'ai été obligée d'utiliser le P.O.V de Killua à un moment, désolé si ça dérange quelque uns, j'essayerai de moins le faire, promis.)

* * *

_**RUBRIQUE REMERCIEMENTS :**_

Je remercie les personnes suivantes de m'avoir posté un commentaire sur les précédents chapitres de ma fic :

_**Petite Lectrice **_le 24/07/12 (merci beaucoup pour tes conseils !)

**Chibi-kotori **le 26 /07/12 (merci pour tes encouragements !)

**Moumoune1718 **le 28/07/12 (merci pour les compliments, même si je sais pas trop si je les mérite ou pas, je suis encore une piètre écrivain !)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

De redoutables monstres….…Des créatures exotiques…...De nombreuses richesses…..Des trésors cachés…..Des terres maudites…des paysages inexplorés….

Le mot « inconnu » tient de la magie.

Et quelques personnes incroyables sont attirées par cette magie.

Ces personnes sont connues sous le nom de…. Hunters !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**__**:**_

COLÈRE **X** VENT VIOLENT **X** HISOKA

Le long couloir lugubre ou nous étions s'était petit à petit transformé en un escalier sans fin.

Nous avions surement dépassé la barre des quatre-vingt kilomètres, quand l'examinateur se mit à courir encore plus vite, se pavanant sur les marches comme si elles n'existaient même pas.

« Hé dites, ça vous dit de faire une course pour voir qui finira le premier ? » _nous demanda Killua_

« OK » _dis-je impatiente de me mesurer à eux._

« Le dernier arrivé devra acheter aux deux autres à manger ! » _dit Gon, excité._

« Ça marche ! » _répliquai-je._

« Yosh ! Prêt…partez ! »_Cria Killua avant que nous nous précipitions tous les trois vers le devant de la file._

Tous deux étaient plutôt rapides. A vrai dire, ils l'étaient beaucoup plus que moi et je savais que si ça continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas pouvoir gagner la course.

Au bout d'un moment ils me dépassèrent et filèrent à vive allure.

« On prend les devants ! » _me cria Killua, avec un regard de chat et un sourire sournois aux lèvres. _

Je fronçai les sourcils et me mit à grincer des dents. Ce gamin prétentieux me tapait sur les nerfs ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée plus tôt ? C'était évident que si j'utilisais « _ça_ », j'étais sûr d'arriver en première position !

J'esquissai alors un sourire machiavélique, Killua allait vraiment regretter de m'avoir sous estimée !

_**P .O .V Killua**_

Gon et moi avions pris de la vitesse et avions laissés derrière Mia.

« Il est évident qu'elle ne pourra pas nous rattraper » _pensai-je, en me retournant et en lui envoyant un regard sarcastique._

Elle fronça les sourcils et me rendit un regard noir.

Je souria, amusé par sa réaction puis continua à courir.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt au niveau de Kurapika et Léorio qui était maintenant torse nu et qui courrait comme un malade.

Nous les dépassâmes rapidement et continuâmes notre ascension vers le sommet de l'escalier. Autour de nous les concurrents abandonnaient un par un et s'affalaient au sol.

« Je suis impressionné par le fait que tu puisses me suivre » _dis-je à Gon._

« Vraiment ? »

« Ou peut-être que c'est les autres qui sont vraiment trop lent. Sérieux…..à ce train là, l'examen de Hunter sera un véritable jeu d'enfant…c'est pas marrant… »

« Né Killua, pourquoi tu veux devenir Hunter ? »

« Moi ? Je ne veux pas vraiment devenir Hunter. »

« Hein ? » _s'étonna Gon._

« J'ai entendu dire que l'examen était supposé être très difficile. Alors je pensais que ça pouvais être marrant. Mais finalement c'est vraiment décevant. Et toi Gon ?»

« Eh bien, tu vois, mon père est un Hunter, alors je veux devenir un Hunter comme lui. »

« Hmm…quel genre de Hunter est-il ? »

« J'en sais rien »

Je pouffai de rire à sa réponse.

« T'es bizarre ! »

« Ah bon ? » _demanda Gon._

« Tu veux être comme ton père, mais tu ne sait rien de lui ! »

« J'ai été élevé par Mito-san alors j'ai seulement vu mon père en photo »

« C'est qui, cette Mito-san ? »

« C'est ma tante »

« Ah… »

« Quand il avait 12 ans mon père a passé l'examen de Hunter. Il a réussi et a eu sa licence .Ensuite il a quitté l'île. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a choisit de devenir un Hunter au lieu d'être avec moi.»

Nous fument soudain, tous les deux bousculés par une grosse bourrasque de vent qui arrivait violemment de derrière, nous dépassant, Gon et moi, en un éclair, ainsi que tous les autres candidats.

« WOW, c'était quoi ce vent ? » _s'exclama un candidat, surpris._

« Ca nous a tous dépassé en un rien de temps » _cria un autre._

« Mais d'où pouvait bien provenir cette rafale ? Nous somme dans un tunnel pourtant » _s'écria un troisième._

Je me retournai vers Gon et lui glissa un regard interrogateur.

« Dit Gon, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce que c'était, là à l'instant ? » _lui demandai-je._

« J-Je ne sais pas trop…..A son passage, je cru comme apercevoir quelque chose…..quelque chose d'argenté ….. Oui c'est ça ! On aurait dit une chevelure argenté qui fendait l'air à toute allure ! » _S'enquit Gon troublé._

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, les gens sa vole pas ! Non…ça ne pouvait vraiment être que ton imagination. »_Lui dis-je en refixant mon attention devant moi._ «Impossible qu'une personne soit à l'origine d'un vent aussi violent. »

Soudain je vis une lumière devant nous, au bout du couloir.

« C'est la sortie ! » cria un des candidats devant nous.

« Enfin » _soupira d'aise un autre_. « Finalement je peux sortir de ce sombre tunnel ! »

Gon et moi eûmes la même réaction et nous ruâmes tous les deux vers la sortie.

Satotsuto s'était arrêté juste devant nous, à la dernière marche de l'escalier, les yeux fixés au loin.

« Goal ! » _nous nous écriâmes, Gon et moi, en franchissant la dernière marche._

« Ouais, j'ai gagné ! » _s'exclama Gon._

« Qu'est ce que t'es en train de dire ? J'étais plus rapide ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Puisque je te dis que je suis arrivé avant toi ! »

« Né, Satotsuto-san, qui as été le plus rapide ? » _demanda Gon, à l'examinateur._

« Je crois que vous êtes tous les deux arrivés ex éco, en deuxième position. » _dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés au loin._

« Hein ? » _m'écriai-je._

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?» _demanda Gon._

L'examinateur resta silencieux.

Gon et moi suivirent son regard jusqu'à un arbre, en face, ou une silhouette familière y étais adossée, baillant bruyamment.

« Yo ! »_dit-elle_ « Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai faillit attendre.»

Gon faillit lâcher sa canne à pêche et moi, mon squatte-board.

« MIA ? »

Nous venions de crier si fort que j'étais sûr que même les candidats encore dans le tunnel avaient dût nous entendre.

_**P .O .V Mia**_

Je venais de sortir en première du tunnel. Je mis une main devant mes yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil, après avoir passée autant de temps dans la pénombre du tunnel.

Mes cheveux, devenu argentés, reprirent au bout d'un moment, leur couleur d'origine tandis que je rétractais mes ailes blanches et les fit disparaitre.

C'était l'habituelle transformation qui précédait toujours l'usage de mon Hatsu de Matérialisation : mes cheveux changeaient de couleur pour devenir d'un gris argenté, et des ailes se matérialisaient dans mon dos avec lesquels je pouvais voler et créer des bourrasques de vents violents.

J'avais pourtant décidée de n'utiliser mon nen qu'en combat singulier, mais Killua m'avait vraiment mise en rogne et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Naturellement je n'avais pas déployée toute ma puissance. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs utilisée qu'un sixième, préférant garder quelques atouts sous ma manche, au cas où il s'avérait qu'un combat m'oppose à un certain joker.

Malgré tous, j'avais quand même conscience d'avoir un peu triché sur les bords….. Mais bon, une victoire était une victoire et j'avais gagné.

C'était le plus important.

Je m'adossai à un arbre en face de l'entrée, et attendis jusqu'à que j'entende des bruits de pas provenant du tunnel.

L'examinateur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, suivit de peu par Gon et Killua.

Ces derniers à peine arrivés, se disputaient déjà pour savoir qui était en première position.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils remarquèrent enfin ma présence.

« MIA ? » _crièrent-ils en même temps_.

Leur expressions stupéfaites mes firent éclater de rire.

« Q-Que…m-mais comment tu as fais ? Tu étais pourtant derrière nous il y a pas très longtemps !» _commença Killua._

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » _je leur affichai mon sourire le plus angélique._

Les deux garçons hochèrent vivement leurs têtes en même temps, très attentifs, attendant impatiemment que je leur dévoile mon secret.

« Vous voulez vraiment _vraiment _savoir ? » _leur demandai-je en souriant encore plus._

« Oui » _Dirent-ils, de plus en plus excités._

« Eh bien, en faite, je…. » _Je stoppai, laissant durer un peu plus le suspense_. « Je ne vous dirais rien ! Désolé, secret professionnel » _dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil et en tirant la langue._ « Peut-être qu'un jour je vous le dirais !»

« Héééééé ? » les deux futures Hunter s'exclamèrent dégoutés.

Je surpris le regard inquisiteur de l'examinateur sur moi. J'avais surement dû le surprendre.

Lui avait surement dût comprendre que j'avais utilisée mon Nen pour tous les dépasser.

Gon et Killua eurent beau me supplier et faire la moue pendant un bon quart d'heure, je ne voulus rien leur dire.

Finalement, ils laissèrent tomber et s'assirent par terre en attendant que Kurapika, Léorio et les autres arrivent. Je m'assis près d'eux et attendis à mon tour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous les vîmes arriver tous les deux, ainsi que les derniers candidats.

« Hé, Kurapika ! » _salua Gon, en leur désignant notre emplacement._

Kurapika répondit par un bref mouvement de la main.

« On est arrivé ? » _demanda le blondinet_.

« Non pas encore. »

« Je vois. Ce brouillard est en train de se dissiper.»

« Vraiment ? » _demanda Gon en se levant pour mieux regarder l'horizon._

Je restais assise tandis que tous les candidats qui s'étaient assis par terre, se levèrent pour mieux distinguer l'horizon.

Petit à petit, l'épais brouillard laissait place à des marais danses et hostiles.

« Ce sont les marais de Numere, aussi connus sous le nom de marais des Escrocs. » _expliqua l'examinateur_. « Nous devons passer à travers ces marais pour atteindre l'endroit de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Ce lieu abrite plein d'animaux étranges…certains d'entre eux sont rusés, des créatures inassouvies, qui dupent les humains et les dévorent. Faites attention. » _Il se retourna ensuite vers nous_. « Si vous vous faites duper…vous êtes morts. »

La sortie du tunnel se referma brusquement derrière nous.

« Ces créatures des marais vont utiliser toutes les ruses possibles pour duper leur proies. Un écosystème ou les créatures obtiennent la nourriture par la duperie. C'est pour cette raison qu'on les appelle les marais des Escrocs. Restez près de moi et vous ne vous ferez pas duper. »

« Pff, quelle blague !» _chuchota Léorio_ « Comment peuvent t-il nous duper si nous nous y attendons ? »

« NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS DUPER ! »

Quelqu'un venait de crier.

« N.. Ne vous laissez pas avoir…. »

Un homme surgit de derrière le mur de la sortie du tunnel. Il avait l'air blessé et il respirait difficilement tandis qu'il se trainait vers nous.

« Il est en train de vous mentir ! » _cria t-il en pointant du doigt notre examinateur._ « C'est un imposteur ! Ce n'est pas lui l'examinateur, je suis le vrai examinateur ! »

Tous les candidats étaient frappés de stupeur.

« Un imposteur ? Mais alors, qui c'est alors ? _» S'étonna un des candidats._

« Pour vous le prouver, regardez ça ! »

L'homme traina de derrière le mur, un singe, apparemment mort, par le bras et nous le montra.

Un frisson de terreur parcouru les candidats.

Le singe ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à notre examinateur.

« C'est un singe au visage d'homme, une des créatures qui résident dans les marais de Numere ! » _déclara le nouveau venu_ « Les singes aux visages d'homme adorent le goût de la chaire fraîche humaine. Cependant leurs membres sont long et minces, alors ils sont vraiment très faibles. C'est pourquoi ils se déguisent eux-mêmes en humains. Ils dupent les humains qui les suivent dans les marais, là ou ils regroupés avec d'autres animaux pour les tuer et les dévorer. »

Il pointa du doigt l'homme « sans bouche ».

« Il s'attend à piéger chacun des candidats ! »

Un silence se fit parmi nous, seulement perturbé par les murmures de certains candidats, perplexes en ce qui concerne la marche à suivre.

Un discret sourire passa sur mes lèvres.

« YOSH ! » _m'exclamai-je bruyamment en me levant et en époussetant la poussière sur mes genoux tout en attrapant mon sac, attirant au passage l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes._ « J'ai fais mon choix ! Moi je vais suivre Satotsuto-san !»

Tous me regardèrent hébétés par mes paroles.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE TU RACONTE ? » _cria Léorio à m'en rendre sourde, en me tenant par les épaules et en me secouant vivement_ « TU ES DEVENUE COMPLÉTEMENT FOLLE, MA PAROLE ? TU DORMAIS OU QUOI ? ON A LA PREUVE FORMELLE QUE C'EST UN IMPOSTEUR ET TOI TU VEUX QUAND MÊME LE SUIVRE ?

« Mais Léorio…..c'est là que tu te trompe….. »_Dis-je faiblement en retirant mes mains de sur mes oreilles, encore un peu étourdie par le cri de mon ami._ « C'est ce type là l'imposteur.» _Déclarai-je en pointant du doigt l'homme blessé._ « C'est évident. »

« Hein ? » _demanda Léorio, n'y comprenant plus rien._

J'entrepris de lui expliquer. A lui ainsi qu'aux autres candidats.

« Cet homme nous a dit qu'il était un examinateur, hors tous les examinateurs sont des Hunters puissants triés sur le volet, spécialement choisis par le comité des Hunters pour nous guider lors de nos épreuves. » _expliquai-je les yeux fermés en croisant les bras et en agitant mon index devant moi, à la façon d'un maître enseignant à ses élèves._

Léorio hocha la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas ou je voulais en venir.

Patiente, je continuai.

«Pourtant ce type nous a lui-même dit que ces singes à têtes d'hommes étaient des êtres, certes rusés, mais extrêmement faibles, et qu'ils s'est fait battre et fait usurpé son identité par l'un deux ….. »

Léorio hocha encore une fois la tête, mais cette fois imité par la majorité des candidats (dont un certain ninja chauve, qui m'apparut être aussi bête que Léorio), qui essayaient eux aussi de suivre mon raisonnement, mais sans rien y comprendre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais continuai, plus patiente que jamais.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Ces créatures sont vraiment faibles et pourtant il s'est fait pas mal amoché ! » _Leur dis-je, espérant qu'ils aient enfin compris._

Nouveau hochement de tête dubitatif.

Des veines d'irritations étaient maintenant visibles sur mes tempes.

« MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRÈS OU IL FAUT QUE JE VOUS FASSE UN DESSIN ? » _Les candidats et Léorio reculèrent d'un pas, effrayés par mon soudain hurlement._ « VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QU'UN VÉRITABLE EXAMINATEUR SE FERAIT AVOIR PAR DES CRÉATURES AUSSI FAIBLES ? »

Une soudaine révélation les frappa de plein fouet et tous s'exclamèrent à la façon des Aliens dans Toys Story : « Ohhhhhhh…d'accord… »

Je me frappai le front, regardant vers le ciel, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal pour avoir affaire à des crétins pareils !

Je soupirais, reprenant mon calme.

« Bon bref, le plus important maintenant c'est que cet homme a essayé de nous duper en nous faisant croire qu'il était notre véritable examinateur. » _leur dis-je en me retournant vers l'intéressé_ « Et si certain d'entre vous ne me croient toujours pas, nous n'avons qu'a demander à Satotsuto-san de nous montrer sa licence de Hunter pour confirmer vos doutes. »

« AH ! Mais oui la licence de Hunter ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt » _s'écria Léorio._

_Peut-être parce que tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin,_ fus-je tentée de lui répondre, tandis que je lui lançais un regard incrédule.

Je commençais vaguement à comprendre pourquoi Kurapika traitait souvent Léorio d'abruti, d'imbécile et d'idiot fini. Apparemment il y avait définitivement du vrai, là dedans !

« C-C-C'EST FAUX ! »_S'époumona le faux examinateur_« CETTE GAMINE VOUS RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! CET IMPOSTEUR M'A JUSTE VOLE MA LICENSE !»

Qui est-ce qu'il osait traiter de « gamine »! _Pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, ou même (éventuellement) de le tuer, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne fis rien, me contentant juste de lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

« Bien » _lui dis-je d'un ton sec._ « Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénients à nous faire part des informations personnelles inscrites sur la licence donc ? Après tout, seul, le véritable détenteur de la Licence pourrait le faire, n'est ce pas ?» _J'esquissai alors un sourire sarcastique._

Je venais d'apporter un argument de taille.

Étant un imposteur, l'homme devant nous ne pouvait certainement pas connaitre les informations personnelles contenues sur la carte de Hunter de notre examinateur.

Les autres candidats, quand à eux, étaient tous admiratifs de la façon dont j'avais réussie à élucider cette affaire.

« E-ELLE VOUS MENT ! » _cria l'accusé dans un ultime effort pour nous convaincre._ « CETTE GAMINE EST DE MÈCHE AVEC CET IMPOSTEUR ! »

Cette fois, s'en était trop ! J'avais atteint mes limites !

J'étais sur le point de m'avancer vers l'imposteur, quand soudain trois cartes filèrent dans sa direction, deux se logeant dans sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et une autre en plein dans le crâne, le tuant sur le coup.

Trois autres cartes avaient aussi été envoyées vers Satotsuto-san, qui à l'instar de l'autre homme, les avaient habilement rattrapée.

Je me retournai vivement vers la source de cette attaque, qui venait juste de me priver de ma vengeance si souhaitée !

Le numéro « 44 », Hisoka, faisait adroitement voler des cartes entre ses mains, tout en gloussant d'un rire de psychopathe.

« Je vois…je vois »_rigola t-il_ « Tout est réglé maintenant….. » _Puis se tournant vers la victime encore debout _« Vous êtes définitivement le vrai…. »

Il fit une pause, laissant à tout le monde le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, puis continua.

« Comme le disais tout à leur notre jolie compatriote…. » Il me jeta un regard amusé.

Je lui envoya un regard menaçant. Moi ? Sa compatriote ? Il pouvait toujours rêver, oui !

« Les examinateurs sont des Hunters sélectionnés par le comité pour assurer ce devoir sans salaire. Seules quelques personnes sont dignes de porter le titre de Hunters. » _Dit-il, toujours cette lueur amusée dans les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait à me regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres_.

Mais c'est qu'il me cherchait, le bougre ! Le simple fait qu'il n'est qu'à me regarder pour me mettre en colère, m'irritait au plus haut point !

« Ils seraient donc capables de bloquer cette attaque.» _finit-il d'expliquer_.

« Je devrais le prendre comme un compliment. » _parla enfin Satotsuto-san._ « Cependant si tu devais m'attaquer à nouveau, pour n'importe qu'elle raison, je ferais un rapport sur toi pour avoir attaqué un examinateur. Et tu seras immédiatement disqualifié. Surtout que l'affaire était déjà réglée avant même que tu n'intervienne. »

« Hai….Hai » _fit nonchalamment le joker_.

_AH-HAH ! Pensais-je, contente du spectacle_. _DANS TA FACE, SALE PERVERS !_

Au loin, des rapaces commençaient déjà à engloutir la dépouille de l'imposteur.

« Il était en train de tenter d'embrouiller les candidats, afin de les attirer ailleurs. Mais grâce à une certaine personne qui a sut garder son calme et rester lucide, l'incident a été clôt rapidement avant que vous ne tombiez dans son piège. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête, satisfaite et lançais un regard triomphant à Hisoka, lui faisant comprendre que l'examinateur était de mon côté, et non pas du sien. Le jeune Joker devait surement s'en mordre les doigts !

Mais Hisoka, me rendit juste un sourire plein de fossettes en me faisant un –coucou- de la main !

Je bouillai intérieurement. J'avais envie de hurler de rage ! Mais comment faisait-il pour me mettre aussi en colère, pourtant en ne faisant rien de particulier ? Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que ça l'amusait de me voir dans cet état !

« Vous allez rencontrer des tromperies à intervalles régulier. » _continua l'examinateur, tandis que j'essayais de percer un trou à travers le crâne d'Hisoka_ _avec mon regard_. « Je crois que certain d'entre vous ont été dupés en remettant en doute mon identité, n'est ce pas ? » _dit-il tandis que la culpabilité prenait d'assaut Léorio et le ninja chauve, qui rigolaient maintenant comme des idiots finis (qu'ils étaient, bien sûr)._

« Vous avez compris ? Si vous me perdez dans le brouillard des marais de Numere, vous n'atteindrez jamais la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Rappelez-vous-en ! Mettons-nous donc en route. Suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Notre examinateur se mit à courir et tous les candidats commencèrent à le suivre de près, ne voulant pas se perdre dans ces marécages qui ne semblaient vraiment pas accueillants. _Mais alors pas du tout._

_**FIN CHAPITRE 3**  
_


	4. Inquiètude x Promesse x Deuxième Epreuve

**Hello tout le monde ! **Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi perso, je pense que ça passe trop vite ! RENDEZ-MOI MES VACANCES ! JE NE VEUX PAS RENTER AU COLLEGE ! JE VEUX PAS PASSER EN TROISIEME !

* * *

_**RUBRIQUE REMERCIEMMENTS :**_

Je remercie les personnes suivantes de m'avoir posté un commentaire sur les précédents chapitres de ma fic :

_**Petite Lectrice **_le 24/07/12 (merci beaucoup pour tes conseils !)

**Chibi-kotori **le 26 /07/12 (merci pour tes encouragements !)

**Moumoune1718 **le 28/07/12 (merci pour les compliments, même si je sais pas trop si je les mérite ou pas, je suis encore une piètre écrivain !)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

De redoutables monstres….…Des créatures exotiques…...De nombreuses richesses…..Des trésors cachés…..Des terres maudites….Des paysages inexplorés….

Le mot « inconnu » tient de la magie.

Et quelques personnes incroyables sont attirées par cette magie.

Ces personnes sont connues sous le nom de…. Hunters !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**__**:**_

Inquiètude **x** Promesse **x** Deuxième Epreuve

Nous courions, maintenant, tous derrière l'examinateur qui nous guidait à travers les marais lugubres et hostiles, de Numere.

Le sol était boueux et glissant. Et pour couronner le tout, le brouillard recommençait à se lever, nous empêchant ainsi de bien voire ou nous allions.

Gon, Killua et moi, nous nous trouvions en milieu de file, pas très loin d'Hisoka et d'une bande d'assassin, qui à mon avis, ne voulaient certainement pas du bien au jeune Joker.

Killua le sentit aussi, et nous suggérera d'avancer plus vite, pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et nous. D'après lui, rester près de psychopathe, était très dangereux et j'agréais tout à fait avec lui.

« J'entends les gens crier tout autour de nous » _dis-je à Gon._

« Hmm, moi aussi » _répondit le garçon à la canne à pêche_.

« N'y faites pas attention et restez juste sur vos gardes. » _dit Killua._

« Je me demande si Léorio et Kurapika vont bien. » _s'enquit Gon, inquiet_.

« Daijobu ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien. » _Dis-je, en lui souriant amicalement._

Soudain, nous sentîmes le sol se dérober sous nos pieds, tandis que nous tombions et nous nous faisions engloutir par une grosse bestiole, qui nous attendait, tenue en embuscade, six pieds sous terre.

Cette dernière se mit à bouger et à remonter à la surface. De là ou nous nous trouvions, c'est-à-dire l'estomac, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle genre d'animal nous avait avalé.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et nous recracha tous les trois au sol, trempés qu'aux os dans un liquide visqueux et collant.

Je me relevai difficilement tandis que la grenouille géante qui nous avait engloutis, s'en allait, nous laissant tous les trois seuls.

« PPWAH ! C'est gluant ! » _M'exclamai-je, dégoutée._

« Haha…..je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas trop notre goût…. » _Dit Gon en riant nerveusement._

« C'est à cause de ça … » _Killua nous montra une cannette vide du jus de fruit de Tompa._

« Hé ? Ca vient de Tompa-san ! » _S'écria Gon_. « Il nous a en quelque sorte sauvé, non ? »

« Bah ! J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul. » _Ajouta Killua avec son air supérieur._

« Je me fais du soucis pour Kurapika et Léorio, et si ils tombaient eux aussi sur des créatures dangereuses ? » _soupira Gon._

« Oublie-les, prenons plutôt de l'avance. Nous pouvons toujours rattraper l'examinateur. » _Dit Killua, en se levant et en commençant à courir vers l'examinateur et les autres._

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Gon. Ils sont forts, j'ai confiance en eux. Et puis de toute façon, comment veux-tu les retrouver avec ce brouillard ? C'est trop dangereux ! » _Lui dis-je, essayant de paraître sereine, tandis qu'une irrégularité dans le son de ma voix, trahissait mon inquiétude_.

Je me levai alors et couru après Killua.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous courûmes, mais au bout de quelques temps Killua, qui courrait juste devant moi, s'arrêta brutalement et je faillis lui rentrer dedans.

« Hé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » _m'exclamai-je._

« Yosh ! …Nous avons rattrapé le peloton ! » _Dit Killua en souriant._

« Génial ! T'as entendu ça Gon ? On a rattrapé…Aré ? Ou est passé Gon ? » _Demandais-je en regardant nerveusement derrière moi, cherchant du regard le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert._ « Ne me dit pas qu'il…. »_J'allais revenir sur mes pas et aller chercher Gon et les autres._

Un flot de regret me consumait déjà. Je savais que j'aurais du écouter Gon et aller à leur recherche tout à l'heure !

Une main m'attrapa soudain le bras, et m'empêcha d'avancer plus loin.

« N'y vas pas ! » _s'opposa Killua_ « Tu ne sais même pas par ou il est allé ! ». _Je pouvais sentir une vive colère dans la voix du garçon._

Je secouais ma main en essayant de me défaire de la poigne de Killua. Je savais que j'avais assez de puissance pour facilement m'en dégager en lui cassant le poigné mais je ne pouvais, tout simplement pas me résoudre à blesser un ami. Mais malgré sa frêle apparence, le garçon était quand même doté d'une très grande force physique.

« Laisse-moi-y aller ! » _criai-je, en colère_ « Je dois aller retrouver Gon ! Lâche-moi j'te dis !»

« Non ! Tu reste avec moi ! On les retrouvera surement quand nous serons arrivés au lieu de la deuxième épreuve ! »

Un flot de rage me submergea.

« COMMENT TU PEUX EN ETRE AUSSI SUR ? » _cirai-je, hors de moi._ « Qui te dis qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, là en ce moment? Hein ? Et s'ils étaient tombés sur un monstre…..ou pire s'ils étaient tombés sur Hisoka….. Et si…ils…ils….étaient…. »_Je n'osais pas finir ma_ _phrase. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis je j'évitais soigneusement de regarder Killua, regardant plutôt vers le sol._

Ce dernier me tira vivement vers lui et me serra très fort dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au niveau de mon cou. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais distinctement sentir sa respiration sur ma peau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je retrouvai à peu près l'usage de la parole.

« K-K-Killua ? » _chuchotai-je près de son oreille. _

Killua sembla soudain revenir à lui, et me repoussa énergiquement loin de lui, aussi surpris, que moi, par son geste inattendu.

Ses joues étaient en feu et il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

« J-je suis désolé…..j-je ne sais pas c-ce qu'il m'a pris de… »_Commença t-il, très gêné par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait._ « C-C'est juste que j-je ne voulais pas que…. Que tu…enfin tu vois…...que tu te mettes en danger pour rien…..Je suis sûr que Gon et les autres nous rejoindrons…heu…alors…» _réussit-il à dire en se grattant nerveusement le derrière du crâne._

Je soupirai tout en reprenant mon calme. Killua avait raison.

« Oui, j'ai confiance en eux….ils y arriverons… » _Dis-je, un semblant de sourire commençant à peine à apparaitre sur mes lèvres._ « Mettons-nous en route. Plus vite on arrivera et plus vite on pourra les retrouver. »

« Hmm ! » _acquiesça Killua, plutôt content que je décide enfin de le suivre_.

« Mais une dernière chose Killua…. » _Lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux et en le regardant sévèrement droit dans les yeux._

Le garçon me regarda, de l'incompréhension se lisant maintenant sur son visage.

« Si jamais il se trouve que Gon, Kurapika et Léorio ne sont pas parvenus au lieu de la deuxième épreuve sain et sauf, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable et je peux t'assurer que tu passeras un très très mauvais quart d'heure…Est-ce bien clair ? »_Lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant qui sembla complètement contraster avec mon état d'il y a quelques minutes auparavant._

Le garçon se contenta de déglutir et de hocher la tête de haut en bas, en signe qu'il avait parfaitement comprit le message.

« Bien. Il vaut mieux que nous suivions le peloton maintenant. Avant que nous ne les perdions de vu. »

Après avoir remonté une colline assez abrupte, nous arrivâmes au sommet ou se trouvait une gigantesque porte en bois à deux battants, soutenue par de solides mur de pierre, qui semblaient faire le tour d'une propriété.

Je passai en revue tous les candidats, mais aucune trace de nos amis. Tandis que je commençais à paniquer je vis soudain Hisoka arriver le long du sentier menant jusqu'à nous, en portant sur son épaule un Léorio qui ne bougeait plus du tout.

La terreur m'envahit. Etait-il mort ? Est-ce qu'Hisoka nous ramenait sont corps sans vie comme trophée ?

Le joker déposa Léorio, au pied d'un arbre et s'en alla, nous lançant au passage, à Killua et à moi, un de ses sourires machiavéliques, à vous en donner des frissons !

Je l'ignorai et alla courut m'occuper d'affaires plus urgentes. Léorio.

Quand je m'approchai de lui, je remarquai qu'il respirait et que son pou était stable.

Je soupirai d'aise.

A part une balafre sur la joue et quelques bleus par ci par là, le jeune ( ?) homme s'emblait ne pas souffrir de blessure graves et semblait petit à petit, revenir à lui.

Peu de temps après, je fus contente de voir Gon et Kurapika revenir sains et saufs, juste un peu avant la fin de la première épreuve.

J'avais littéralement sauté au cou du petit garçon quand je le vis courir vers nous, sa canne à pêche dans une main et la valise de Léorio dans l'autre.

« GON ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'as foutu une peur bleu quand tu as disparu si subitement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais inquiète. »

« Hai….Gomen Mia-chan, j'avais juste un pressentiment que Léorio et Kurapika étaient en danger. » _me dit-il en souriant._

« C'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Léorio un peu contrarié, et qui apparemment était complètement réveillé maintenant. « Nous aussi on a faillit mourir, alors pourquoi c'est le seul à avoir droit à un câlin ? »

Je souri à sa remarque.

« C'est peut-être parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à mon petit frère. » _dis-je._

« Tu as un frère ? » _me demanda Gon._

Mon sourire disparut, tandis que je posais tristement mon regard vers le sol.

« J'avais….un petit frère... » _dis-je faiblement_. « Il est mort il y'a deux ans, d'une maladie incurable. »

Un silence de plombs s'installa entre nous.

« J-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire resurgir de tristes souvenirs ….. »_dit timidement Gon._

Je lui souriais amicalement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis de toutes façon, mon frère n'aurait pas voulut que je reste triste à pleurer dans mon coin toute ma vie. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y'a de l'espoir. » _Je le regardai intensément, un doux sourire aux lèvres._ « En quelque sorte tu me fais beaucoup penser à lui. »

'_Promets le moi…..Promet-moi que tu deviendras Hunter, Mia….tu dois me faire la promesse que tu réaliseras mon rêve à ma place…je comte sur toi….grande sœur….je suis sûr que tu deviendras la meilleure de tous…_'

Je regardai tristement les nuages passer lentement dans le ciel tandis que les dernières paroles de mon frère résonnaient encore en moi.

'_N'ai aucune crainte, ta grande sœur réalisera ton rêve et deviendra Hunter. C'est une promesse, Wataru…..'_

Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par le discours de Satotsuto-san : « Bon travail à tous. La deuxième épreuve aura lieu ici, dans le parc forestier de Biska. Maintenant je dois m'en aller. Bonne chance à vous tous. » Et il reprit sa marche extravagante et redescendit le sentier qui partait de la colline vers la forêt des escrocs, nous laissant ainsi seuls, devant le grand portail du parc de Biska, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'ouvrir sur un manoir aux tuiles rouges, entouré de jardins ou étaient installés une cinquantaine de plans de travail de cuisine avec tous l'équipement nécessaire comportant une gazinière, un lavabo, un four ainsi qu'un grand nombre de couteau et d'ustensiles de cuisine en tous genres.

Devant le manoir, se tenaient deux personnes. L'une assise sur un canapé, était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts avec une coiffure en étoile, habillé d'un minishort et d'un top noir avec des mitaines et des collants façons ninja. L'autre, assis derrière le canapé, était un homme aux cheveux noir, assez corpulent et très grand portant un T-shirt jaune canari et un pantalon marron.

Apparemment, tous deux nous attendaient.

« Si tous les candidats qui ont réussi la Première Epreuve pouvaient se donner la peine d'entrer. » La jeune femme venait de parler d'une voix forte et nous invitait à entrer. « Bienvenue, je suis Menchi, l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve. »

« Et je suis Bouhara, le deuxième examinateur. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

« Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Je suis affamé tu veux dire ! » _rétorqua le plus corpulent des examinateurs._

« Alors tu vas être servi, la deuxième Epreuve impliquera… »_Commença l'examinatrice._

La tension était maintenant palpable. Tous les candidats se demandant en quoi pouvait bien consister la seconde Epreuve de l'Examen de Hunter.

« ….la cuisine ! »

**FIN chapitre 4 **


	5. Deuxieme Epreuve x PORC X Blague Vaseuse

**Hé Salut ! **Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas postée de nouveau chapitre…Gomen….Gomen…(se baisse pour éviter des pierres qu'on viens de lui lancer à la figure)! HAAAAAHH ! EPARGNEZ-MOI !

* * *

**_Prologue_**

De redoutables monstres….…Des créatures exotiques…...De nombreuses richesses…..Des trésors cachés…..Des terres maudites….Des paysages inexplorés….

Le mot « inconnu » tient de la magie.

Et quelques personnes incroyables sont attirées par cette magie.

Ces personnes sont connues sous le nom de…. Hunters !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

Deuxieme Epreuve **x **PORC** X **Blague Vaseuse

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« Alors tu vas être servi, la deuxième Epreuve impliquera… »_Commença l'examinatrice._

La tension était maintenant palpable. Tous les candidats se demandant en quoi pouvait bien consister la seconde Epreuve de l'Examen de Hunter.

« ….la cuisine ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sérieux…..

_La cuisine_ _?!_

Les derniers mots de l'examinatrice avaient jeté un froid dans toute l'assemblée des concurrents et pendant quelques secondes pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Tout le monde scrutait le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus pour détecter une quelconque trace de plaisanterie, mais cette dernière affichait une expression aussi stoïque et sérieuse qu'une pierre tombale.

Et puis tout arriva très rapidement.

Notre groupe explosa de cris indignés et d'exclamations scandalisées de la part de la grande majorité des candidats.

Les autres, ceux qui ne criaient pas, restait soit figés sur place, soit lançaient des regards venimeux en direction de l'examinatrice.

« Attendez un peu ! CUISINER ?! _Vous voulez qu'on cuisine ?! » S'exclama outré le numéro « 255 », Todo le lutteur._ « Nous sommes ici pour passer l'examen de _Hunter_ ! »

« C'est exact. »_répondit nonchalamment Menchi en se levant de son canapé._ « Votre défi pour la seconde épreuve est de préparer des plats qui satisferont notre palais. »

« Et pourquoi ont devrait cuisiner ?! »

« C'est parce que…. » _Dit mystérieusement Menchi. _« Nous sommes des _Hunters Gourmets_ ! » _déclara-t-elle fièrement._

« Hein ? » _dit stupidement le lutteur avant de succomber à un énorme fou rire._

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et bientôt des dizaines de candidats se tordaient de rire à l'idée qu'il puisse exister de tel Hunters.

« Vous avez entendu ça les gars ! C'est des Hunters _Gourmets_ ! »

« Franchement qu'elle déception ! On s'attendait à mieux quand même de la part des organisateur ! »

« Nan mais allo quoi ? C'est un examen de Hunter ici !»

« On est pas venu pour jouer à la dinette ! »

Sur le coup, j'eu presque envie d'aller foutre un bon coup de poing à ce Todo et aux autres imbéciles qui continuaient à rire comme des attardés.

Ces crétins ne voyaient-ils pas que s'ils continuaient à se moquer d'eux comme ça, Menchi et Bouhara n'en seraient que moins enclin à les laisser passer l'examen.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une épreuve comme les autres ! Ce n'était pas une vulgaire épreuve de survie ou il suffisait de rester en vie pour passer l'épreuve. Cette fois-ci, les Hunters Gourmets étaient les seuls à décider si les candidats devaient réussir ou non.

Et ces imbéciles étaient carrément en train de jouer avec leurs chances de passer l'examen. Et les nôtres avec !

Tandis que les moqueries et les insultes des candidats redoublaient d'intensité, Menchi se contenta juste de soupirer bruyamment, visiblement exaspérée par l'attitude du groupe de gros bras devant elle, et de croiser furieusement les bras.

« Alors, les Hunters _Gourmets_, qu'est ce qu'on est censés préparer au juste ? » demanda Todo, un sourire moqueur au visage et une fois que la foule derrière lui se fut un peu calmée.

Menchi lui lança un regard noir plein d'animosité avant de fermer les yeux et d'interpeller son coéquipier.

« Bouhara… »

Se dernier se mit debout bruyamment et fit face aux cinquante candidats qui restaient.

« L'ingrédient qui est requis est le porc ! » _déclara joyeusement le mastodonte._

« Le porc ?! » _s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix dubitatives._

« Vous êtes libres d'utiliser la viande des différentes espèces de porcs de la foret de Biska. Vous devez utiliser les ustensiles ici présents afin de préparer le porc. Et vous serez reçus seulement si tous les deux nous trouvons votre plat délicieux.» _continua Bouhara._

« Et nous n'évalueront pas que le gout. » _déclara Menchi de sa voix monotone qui ne présagez décidément rien de bon. _ « Ne sous-estimez pas la complexité de la cuisine. Vous avez compris ?»

GRR et voila ! J'en étais sûr. Menchi était en colère et elle avait surement une dent contre nous tous maintenant. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle nous avait mis dans le même panier, ce Todo et nous et qu'elle nous considérait tous comme des moins que rien, indigne de passer l'examen de Hunter.

Je lançais un regard venimeux en direction du lutteur au numéro « 255 ».

Ce crétin allait me le payer !

« Quand nous serons rassasiés, l'examen sera fini…. » _Continua Menchi._

« C'est bon. On a compris. » _L'interrompit Todo. « _Commençons juste cet examen. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles….Et il continuait en plus…

_Mais c'est qu'il cherchait à se faire tuer l'attardé à la queue de cheval !_

_Si jamais il osait il rouvrir sa bouche celui-là…._

« Alors que la deuxième épreuve…..» _s'exclama Bouhara en donnant le signal de départ d'un grand coup dans son estomac._ « Commence ! »

C'était parti.

Tous les candidats se ruaient dans la foret pour être le premier à trouver le fameux ingrédient qui leur permettrait à tous de réussir l'épreuve.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Léorio et moi étions tous les quatre dans la forêt à chercher, comme les autres candidats, des porcs qui puisse satisfaire l'appétit des nos examinateur.

« Attraper un porc et le cuisiner. Finalement c'est beaucoup plus facile que la première épreuve ! » _S'exclama Léorio._

_« _J'aimerais bien partager ton enthousiasme Léorio, mais je ne crois pas que cette épreuve soit aussi facile que tu le pense. » _lui répondis-je en soupirant. _

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as vu par toi-même tout à l'heure combien Menchi était en colère. Je ne serais même pas étonnée si elle décidait de se venger et de tous nous recaler….. »

« Ah zut, j'avais pas pensé à ça… » _Dit Léorio en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne._

Soudain Gon se détourna de notre route et se mit à dévaler une pente que je n'avais pas encore remarquée jusqu'alors.

Se précipita ensuite Killua, qui trouvant qu'il était beaucoup plus amusant de suivre Gon, se mit aussi à glisser sur la pente en criant.

Un énorme sourire au visage, j'en fis ensuite de même, suivit de peu par Kurapika et Léorio.

« YAHHOOOU ! » _s'écria joyeusement Killua avant que son cri ne se transforme en un cri de panique quand il remarqua soudain que Gon s'était arrêté juste devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus freiner pour éviter la collision._ « OUAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! »

Nous nous rentrâmes tous dedans dans un grand « THUD ! », suivit par des cris indignés et des exclamations de douleur venant de Léorio.

« OY ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté, Gon ?! » _S'exclama Killua._

« Je les ai trouvé.. » _déclara calmement Gon tout en ne quittant pas des yeux quelque chose au loin._

« Hein. »

Nous suivîmes tous son regard et découvrîmes pas très loin de nous….

« Des porcs ! » s'exclama Léorio, qui en avait apparemment finit de se lamenter sur ses courbatures.

Un détail pourtant me figea sur place, de même que mes compagnons.

« Dîtes…. » _Commença Léorio d'une voix mal assurée._ « C'est moi ou….ils mâchent des os.

« Ne me dîtes pas que…. » Commença Kurapika.

« Ils sont carnivores ?! » continuai-je, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement dans la voix.

Le temps que nous digérions l'information, un porc, qui venait juste de lever le bout de son nez vers nous, nous remarqua et donna l'alerte.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les cinq à courir du plus vite que nos pauvre jambes nous le permettaient, talonnés par une horde de porcs affamés et fumant de rage.

« HAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'y crois pas ! Ils sont vraiment carnivores ! » Riais-je aux éclats tous en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. « T'aurais du voir ta tête Léorio ! »

« La ferme ! C'est pas le moment de se marrer ! » gronda Léorio en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui « Hiiiiiiii ! Ils sont juste derrière nous ! »

Nous fûmes bientôt arrivés près des autres candidats qui pour certains, se firent complètement éjectés par le groin plus que robuste des porcs à nos trousses.

J'examinai rapidement la scène.

« Hmmm , je ne crois pas qu'il soit très judicieux de les attaquer de front. » dis-je en me grattant le menton d'un air songeur.

Mais trop tard Gon fonçait déjà vers sa proie, canne en main, pour ensuite se faire repousser à son tour par l'énorme groin de l'animal.

« Essaye autre chose Gon ! Tu ne peux pas les attaquer de face ! » lui criais-je, les mains autour de ma bouche en porte voix.

Celui-ci acquiesça dans ma direction puis se retourna vers l'animal qui venait juste de rentrer en collision avec un arbre et s'en était sortit indemne.

Soudain une dizaine de fruits tombèrent au de l'arbre et frappèrent le porc au front qui poussa un petit cri d'agonie.

Tout devint soudain très clair.

Pour les tuer, il fallait viser leur _front_ !

J'allais le crier à Gon quand un petit cri perçant attira mon attention derrière moi.

Un peu surprise, j'eus tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté et d'esquiver le porc qui fonçait vers moi à vive allure.

« Hé, non mais ça va pas, oh ! Sale Lâche ! Ta mère t'a jamais appris qu'on n'attaquait pas les gens par derrière ?! » M'indignais-je en montrant du poing en direction de l'animal.

« Tiens ? Tu murmure à l'oreille des porcs, toi, maintenant ? N'empêche ça m'étonne pas. T'a le même caractère qu'eux, après tout. » _Se sentit obligé d'ajouter Killua, un sourire amusé au visage._

« La ferme, crétin ! » lui dis-je en me retournant dans sa direction. « Tu vas voir comment je vais lui régler son compte à ce porc de_mes deux_ ! »

J'interceptai soudain le regard encore plus sarcastique du garçon et compris tout de suite qu'il était sur le point de nous faire part d'une autre de ses - oh que passionnantes et perverses ! – remarques sur la façon dont je venais juste de construire ma phrase.

« Ouvre la bouche encore une fois et je te jure que je t'assure que je n'aurais pas du tout de mal à trouver _les deux _qui me manque ! » le menaçais-je en lançant un regard venimeux dans sa direction.

Avant que je ne me précipite en courant pour assommer l'animal, je pu très bien entendre Killua et Léorio rire aux éclats et même Kurapika pouffer d'un petit rire cristallin.

D'un rapide et puissant coup de coude dans le front, j'assommais le porc, et après s'être calmés, mes compagnons en faisaient de même avec le leur.

* * *

Un magnifique trophée imaginaire à celui ou celle qui trouvera l'hommage à Nabilla dans ce chapitre !

Sur ce, BYE-BYE !


End file.
